Along the lines of a soul
by FrostBite the soul fox
Summary: I didn't do it I swear! you have to beleive me! "Theres no way Maka could kill lord death it's not cool" With everyone trying to hunt Maka down and Soul on crossroads of who's side he is on everything is way too complicated Meanwhile Kid is a full reaper and planning on having Maka's head Also now the black blood has somehow found itself in the picture again. Who will beat insanity
1. Chapter 1

Along the lines of a soul

A flash of blood

By the snakes delight

Framing the mouse

To continue the fight...

Prolough

Maka ran through the allys of death city. Blood from a reaper staining her clothes and dripping off her face, a mockery in crimson liquid form. Not too far behind a raven-haired boy on a skateboard hovering in the distance was chasing after her.

"C'mon guys Maka can't have gotten too far" Death The Kid said with a halt of his skateboard. The four running along side him stopped too. completly out of breath. One white-haired albino unable to famin his partners turned actions. A blue-haired boy who had aquired rage in ignorent belif and was ready to slaughter someone. A black-haired girl too shocked to think the event was true, And a purple-haired meister not sure how to deal with this. No one saw what happened but the evidence could not be ignored. Tsubaki was the first to break silence

"Uh Kid? Liz? Patty? I don't think Maka could do anything as cruel as kill lord death. I mean-"

"Tsubaki shut up!" Black Star yelled.

"Maka is a lying bastard and I will DESTROY her!" Tsubaki was taken back by Black Star's interruption. Sure he was arrogant and loud but he never talked to her that way.

"I swear I never saw it coming to think of all the trust I put in her. I still don't beleive it." Soul said shaking his head

"Hmph So un-cool" Soul sounded very calm on the outside but on the inside he was freaking out. No way could Maka kill the grim reaper it just...didn't work! He knew his partner, or at lest he thought he did, and he could never in a million years believe she would do something like this.

"Maka killed my father. -sniff- SHE KILLED HIM! And in the name of dad I will use my new reaper powers TO AVENGE HIIIIIM!" Kid yelled flying off into the distance. The tears streaming of his face as he flew against the wind. The rest of the gang running after him all in search of Maka. Half looking for revenge, Half looking for answers.

Maka came into sight not too long into the chase and Black Star was the first to strike

"SPEED STAR!" Black Star ran up to Maka's side and as soon as he was there, he was on the ground, tackling Maka as she struggled to get up. He had jumped to the side knocking her over and Maka fell. She fell on the cold hard conrete that made Death City and it's ominous aura. Maka was fighting for her life, she struggled and cried for mercy wriggling under the ninja's grasp and crying her eyes out.

"DIE BITCH!" Black Star yelled using his blade to cut into Makas arm. Blood trickled onto the ground. A cold reminder that this was reality and this was really happening.

"NO STOOP I DIDN'T DO IT! PLEASE DON'T! BLACK STAR I'M BEGGING YOU!" Maka said in a snuffled voice that had shreiks so painfull and blood curdling it would put every horror movie on the planet to shame. The others came up to see Maka suffering. She was weak and had already gone through such a beating that any more fighting was a futile effort. Her only hope now was too beg for mercy and try to convince her freinds she didn't commit such a crime. Soul heard his meisters pain and felt it through her soul. It was so bad that he was on the brink of tears as well. Cool guys don't cry but it wasn't cool to not cry at a time like this. With your partner in such destress and yourself in such distress. It wasn't just pain, fear, or insanity anymore. This time it was confusion, betrayal, and distrust. Along with the first three that could put quite a whopping dose of suffering in your blood. Not to mention the two were bouncing the emotions back and fourth to each other. Making it two-hundred times worse.

All Soul wanted to do was knock Black Star's stupid head off and run off with Maka. He would die too though...It was not good to get on Kid's bad side now that he was a full reaper. But he couldn't sit here and watch Maka die by the hands of his freinds. No he wouldn't. It was so un-cool it was like standing in hot lava. So Soul ran up to Black Star and pushed him aside as he scooped up Maka in his arms and charged off into the distance. Maka was in way too much pain too see what was happening but she knew she was being carried.

"Aw c'mon Soul! What the fuck are you doing!?" Black star yelled after he got up. But Soul was long gone and out of site.

"Hahaha so Soul is a traitor too huh? No match for a big star like me a anyway! Lets go guys!"

"Black Star wait" Kid said. He had calmed down a bit now, and was kind of touched by what happend.

"What do you mean Kid?"

"I don't believe Soul is a traitor. Think, if Tsubaki did something horrible and we were hunting her down. Then caused her that much pain that not only pulled at your heart strings but was resonated with you would you sit and watch your partner die in agony or would you help her?" Kid was referring to the connection vowed between a weapon and meister. The weapon always has too swear their life on the meisters protection. Sometimes that vow becomes so deep it's ingraved in your soul. So to sit and watch your partner die without protecting them was more toucher than hell could ever provide. Black Star sat their thinking of what he would do if something like this did happen to Tsubaki. Meanwhile Tsubaki was on the edge of her seat too hear Black Star's response. She knew he cared about her...at least a little right?

"I guess you're right...a god like me can't put his partner through that. It's unworthy" Of course now Tsubaki had her hopes a bit too high. Glad he didn't say somthing like 'oh I'd kill her if she deserved it' but he rarely made it personal and didn't refer to her in the slightest.

"I'll file a wanted report for Soul and Maka. We want them back alive." Kid said walking back to his mansion for a good nights rest. Everyone else want home with heads full of questions.

"Hey Kid!" Liz yelled from the bathroom while she was applying 234, 980, 123455 different creams to her face.

"What do you want Liz?" Kid yelled from his Bedroom.

"How's it feel being a full reaper!?"

"..."

"Well I mean your white lines connected n stuff so does it feel good to finally be symmetrical? "

"...It feels great Elizabeth"

"Now that doesn't sound very convincing. Can't you just enjoy life for once?"

"..." Patty had broken the silence when she had walked into the bathroom wearing a towel

"Hey sis? Can I take a shower?"

"Sure patti hold on" Liz swished cold water over her face letting the acne cream melt off her skin and leaving her complection glowing. She dried her face off with a towel and walked out closing the door behind her.

Liz walked into Kid's bedroom to see if he was alright. He never used her full name so she needed to see what was up.

"Hey kid are you all right?" She said sitting next to kid on the king size bed slap in the middle of his room. Perfectly symmetrical of course.

".."

"Okay quit it! Tell me what's bugging you so much."

"..."

"That's it! I came here to talk to you but obviously that's not going to happen. Good night" Liz said getting up to leave. "I miss my father..." Kid finally admitted with his head down. Liz had stopped in her tracks motion less.

"I miss him so much Liz. He's actually gone this time. Not comeing back and...I really want him back" Kid was on the brink of tears again for the 4th time that day. And Liz felt like Crona for once not being able to deal with situations like this. She was emotionally attached to everything but she grew up learning that if you lost something. You lost it and crying about it made you weak. She was able to push that instinct down once she was taken in by Kid and she had realized how much she cared about people. And how much she had attachments to them. If she lost Patti she wouldn't know what to do, same for Kid. But that was the thing. She had never lost someone before. At least not someone important. So she had no idea how to handle it.

"C'mon Kiddo don't cry" Liz tried to calm him down by sitting next to him and patting his shoulders. Now that Kid was a full reaper he was very close to the height of Liz, and just about as tall as Patti. Kid was so convinced it was his fault his father passed away that it was eating away at him from the inside out. At least he had a shoulder to cry on.

...

"Black Star please come sit down and eat." Tsubaki asked politely while sticking a piece of rice in her mouth.

"97, 98, 99, hnng...100! Yahoo!" Black Star was doing his late night push ups and had just finished his routine.

"Yum! I'm starving!" He said sitting at the tiny table and picking up a pair of chopsticks. A few minutes of eating went by when the question Tsubaki wanted to ask finally came out.

"Hey, do you think Maka actually killed lord death?" She said looking out the slide door window behind them trying hard to avoid eye contact. Black Star used the back of his hand to wipe his face then responded

"Maka is a no good two faced bitch. I never liked her to begin with really, taking my spotlight all the time. Calling me an annoying bastard instead of bowing to her god, not to mention she tottally upstaged me in the fight with Ashura. I don't doubt she did it that she-devil always has something up her sleeve." Tsubaki was speech less. Her meister had apparently hated her best freind. Sure Black Star and Maka had their fights in the past but it was never this serious. Or maybe Black Star was being really gullible and started only hating her given the circumstances.


	2. Chapter 2

Along the lines of a soul

The plan is set

Blood is black

Black is the color

That brings attack

Everythings fine

All is well

Will the snake get her way?

Only time will tell

"Maka?" Maka felt a buzzing in her ears and a very loud pounding noise coming from her head. Everything was all fuzzy and echoy.

"Maka are you awake yet?" Someone was calling her. Defidently a voice she heard before. What happened? No seriously what happend before. Her entire body creaked and ached with every swaying motion of being carried. And she felt the sharpest pain in her arm that made her immediately flinch. As soon as she gathered the will power to open her eyes she saw her white-haired weapon that looked pretty worned out. But he was running. That's where she came to the knowledge she was being carried. Why?

"Thank god you're awake." Soul said heavy and out of breath

"I think we've seperated ourselves away from the group far enough" he breathed slowing down to a steady pace. Now it was all coming back, she remembered what happened. She remembered being really happy in the death room. She forgot why but the happiness didn't feel right in memory. Then she remmebered a slash of blood. And suddenly Kid burst through the door with bright blue eyes and connected sanzu lines. Then the next thing she knew she was running for her life, away from the very people she called freinds. After regaining all that info, she was able to find her voice.

"Soul?" She whispered. Soul came to a halt when he spotted what looked like an ally way. Sneaking out of site inside he set Maka down on the cold concrete and she could feel a soothing sensation, along with a sharp pain. It caused her to inhale quickliy as she closed her eyes.

"Sorry" Soul whispered wiping some sweat off his forehead. The moon looked probably the craziest it ever has. The purple sky painted around it gloomed as all the blood dripped from its teeth. A lot of blood was dropping off the moon this night, and it looked more merter thirsty than anything. The laughing it was giving off was mere insanity and could give even the bravest of children nightmares.

Soul sat down next to Maka's spread out body. He knew he was going to regret his decision of running off like that, but right now all he cared about was protecting Maka. He even fished some cloth out of his pocket as he started dressing the wound in her arm.

"Thankyou" she muttered as he dressed her wound.

"It's not cool for a weapon to leave his partner to die" Soul said nonchalantly as if it were nothing.

"Oh I meant the bandage. But yeah thanks for that too." Soul looked into Maka's eyes. The two shared connection for a few seconds before Soul got up to see if the coast was clear. Walking out of the shadows into the casted streetlights he looked around the brick corners, not seeing or hearing a single breath. Of course he couldn't feel souls but he was pretty sure no one was in the area. He thought he had to make sure that him and Maka were really safe though. So he walked around the next shadow casted brick corner only to here snickering. He stopped at the sickening noise listening to the giggling. What damage would he actually do in a fight if he didn't have Maka? He had to see where the noise was coming from though. So he kept walking.

The snickering turned to insane laughter that howled through the night. But he couldn't tell where it was coming from. The sound seemed like it was coming out of every wall. The insane laughter got louder and more blood curdling and Soul was tempted to run. But that wasn't cool, at least until he heard the voice speak after it gained it's voice.

"Heheheheahahaheha im going to kill them hehehe killing is fun hehe my blood heh its pretty hahaHAHAH" Soul was terrified. He turned in all directions not being able to tell where the sound was coming from. He knew one thing, whatever that beast was talking about was obviously killing. And Maka was not to far from merter range.

He bolted back down the road and around the corner running as fast as his feet could take him and almost falling over. He ran down the ally way breathing very heavy and came to a stop near Maka who was peacfully resting her eyes. Soul was pretty sure she was asleep and he whatched her unconsciously clutching her wound.

"Poor Maka" he said panting and sitting next to her again. A cold breeze rushed by swishing Soul and Maka's hair back and forth. Soul thought what that laughter could've been coming from. Or who? It stopped as soon as he started running and he wasnt sure wether the creature was gone or not. One thing he did know was, the voice sounded awfully familiar.

"Hey Maka?" Soul whispered as Maka rolled over and opened her eyes.

"Mmmwha" she mumbled closing her eyes again which were feeling very heavy, she was just really tired.

"Just seeing if you were awake" he said looking at the sky. He was going to ask her if she heard the voice but it was clear she didn't. And the last thing Maka needed to worry about was some merter walking around.

"Well I am now" Maka groaned as she sat up, her eyes still closed. She shook her head and patted her hair down. It was still in Maka's trademark piggytails but some of it fell out making her hair messy and very frizzy.

"Hey Soul?" She yawned stretching her arms and taking a deep breath.

"What?" He said wondering how she wasn't on edge or looked even a little bit worried. Then her expression turned seriouse and the splothes of dirt and blood on her face only made her even more creepy. She turned her head down but still looking at Soul from the corner.

"What next?" She whispered darkly. Soul couldn't respond, he tried to think of something smart and sarcastic to say but he really had no clue. What were they going to do next?

"I promise I didn't do it" Maka whispered chocking a rising sob and just looking at her lap.

"I know all the evidence says yes but I say no. And I dont know why all my freinds won't believe me. There's no way I could kill lord death. I respected him, why would I kill him?"

"..." Soul sat there letting her monolough. He figured she should let it out before it built up inside her. He knew she didnt do it but there was an uncertainty in her soul. Either she was lying to him, or herself. And if there was one thing Soul knew about Maka, it was that she learned not to lie to herself long ago. Soul was scared she was ahout to confess to him that she did do it. And that she wanted them to team up in a life of crime or something.

"I swear I didn't and n-now they want to kill me" Maka chocked down another sob. She didn't cry too often, but this was too much for her. All of it being forced on her at one time, lord deaths death, Kid as a full reaper, her death wanted by her freinds, the accusations. It was all just way to over whelming. She had no idea what to do but if she didn't do something she was screwed. It was like being stuck on a math problem when you didn't listen to the teacher while they were explaining it. If you did nothing you got an f. But you didn't even know where or how to start.

Soul sat there as she rambled and tried to pull herself together. Meanwhile his mind started to wondering and asking himself the same question

'What now?' He thought

'Im still here' a voice called from his mind

'I thought I swallowed you' Soul said telepathically to the voice

'Ahaha yes you did but something brought me back. Not sure what though. All I know is the black blood has re-entered your system'

'Whatever creepy demon' Soul thought. Mentally talking to the red big-headed demon who's voice was more annoying then buzsing mosquitoes, bizzing flies, and noisy lawn mowers combimed.

"Im going to sleep" Soul said to both Maka, after she finished her little episode, and the demon. Maka nodded and layed down with him. The two dozing off in a matter of minutes. A few hours later Maka woke up and saw the pitch black sky sitting above her. She snickered a bit and fell back asleep.

"And so it has begun" The demon grinned.

Morning came for the DWMA and the sun was not laughing. Everyone walked into the school, all were participateing in a funeral ceremony, the entire school was pitch black, none of the lights were allowed on. Everyone walked in a line all wearing black and holding candles. Kid, Liz, and Patty all lead the line through the dark hallways only to be temporarily lit by candle light and then darkend qgain. Everyone had there heads bowed as they trotted through the school in a rythmetic order. The candles glowed and flickered showing shadows crawling off the walls. Kid stopped at the door of the death room. In a few seconds he would hold his hands up and everyone would put out there candles. In the darkness Liz and Patty were going to ring bells. And after a few moments of silence the lights would stay off and everyone would walk in the death room, stopping at lord deaths mirror and kneeling to the ground.

Kid raised his hand, his eyes still closed and his head still bowed. After that him and everyone else put out their candles and the entire place turned black. Liz and Patty started the bells.

Riiiiiiiing...Riiiiiiiiing...Riiiiiiiing...riiiiin g riiiiing riiiing...riiiiiiiiiiiiing

Then there was silence. Everyone had their eyes closed as the silence fell over every head. It stayed like this for about 3 minuets until everyone heard a door open. Kid walked in and turned around. About to speak.

"Everyone who is not attending the rest of my father's ceromony may now leave. The next part will take the rest of the day and if you are not willing then it is okay. You have showed your honor to him and can leave here clean". More than three fourths of the crowd stepped away and turned to leave. The only ones left were Kid, Patty, Liz, Marie, Stein, Sid, Spirit, Justin, Azusa, Blair for some reason no one knew why because she didn't even know lord death, Tsubaki, BlackStar, Ox, Kim, Jackie, Killik and his weapons, Harver, and Nigus.

The group walked into the death room that had been enveloped in darkness. They all circled the mirror and kneeled down closing their eyes and bowing their heads. They were planning on staying there the rest of the day.

"Hehehehhahahah" Maka's laugh filtered through the dark sky.

"Maka what are you doing!?" Soul yelled pointing to the cascaded bodies all ripped to shreds by Maka's bloody hatchet.

"Hehe Soooooul. Are you going to play with me too? Cuz my blood id so pretty. And I want to show it to you. Heheheh. Can I see your blood, or are your going to leavs me to die hahah"

"Maka what the hell are you talking about" Soul yelled. They were still in the same allyway as before and day seemed to habe never come. Black fog seeped through the air only adding to the ominous aoura.

"Either I die or heheheh you die" Maka said holding the hatchet to herself.

"NO MAKA STOP!" Soul yelled. Everything turned black. Soul found himself turning for light. There were only two paths he could take and escape darkness. One was a small beat up little soul. And he couldn't see the other. But he did know one was calling his name

"Soul? Soul?...Soul?" There was a flash of white.

Soul awoke to his partners face dangling over him.

"Soul?"

"Wha?"

"You okay? You looked pretty scared"

"Yeah, its nothing" Soul said getting up and looking out the allyway. People were walking down the streets, death city was awake.

"So what do we do?" Maka asked the question that has been flying through both of their heads forever.

"Kid has probably sent a team of three star meisters to hunt us down by now" Soul said closing his eyes.

"It's best if we keep moving" he sighed leaving to get his motorcycle.

"Oh okay" Maka said following him. Making sure to stay in the shadows.


End file.
